


A Face Behind These Words

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baker Merlin, Bakery, But Arthur Knows Who Merlin Is, Chatting & Messaging, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crappy Summary... Sorry, Crown Prince Arthur, E-mail, M/M, Merlin Has No Idea Who Arthur Really Is, Modern Royalty, Nice Uther, Omegle, Pining Arthur, Prince Arthur, Secret Identity, closeted Arthur, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how baker Merlin Emrys and Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon get to meet each other one faithful day through the wonderful virtual world of Omegle, and haven't stopped talking via e-mail since. </p><p>But even after all this time, one of them still doesn't know who the other is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begin of e-mail = \~/
> 
> End of e-mail = /end\

Begin of e-mail = **\~/**

End of e-mail = **/end\**

* * *

Arthur's phone pinged in the middle of the meeting. His cheeks pinked when his father threw him a disapproving look to which Arthur immediately apologized. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to mute it completely, but did caught a glimpse of the name who had send him an e-mail and he had to try really hard to hide his smile.

Looking up, he saw his father's glare and he apologized once more as he was putting his phone back into his pocket. He was just glad that this meeting would soon come to an end., because he was honestly bored out of his mind. And not only that, his fingers were now also itching to see what kind of message Merlin had sent him this time; perhaps some real intellectual question, or maybe some dumb joke he had heard somewhere. Whatever it was, it would mostl likely make him smile broadly and giggle like a little girl.

"So, Arthur, don't forget; hospital visit tomorrow morning." Uther said as he gathered the papers on his desk and put them in a nice pile.

"Yes, father."

"And the opening of the new City Hall tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, father. I won't forget."

Uther gave a short nod. "Good. And please, for the love of god, _don't_ embarrass our name. You're still young, I understand that, but it's time you learn, Arthur."

"I'm twenty-four!"

"Arthur _, don't_ talk back to me. If you want to be treated as a twenty-four year old, than I suggest you would start to  _act_. _like_. _it_."

"Yes, father." Arthur mumbled back and moved out of the room. God, he couldn't stand that man sometimes, well most of the times. At least his mother was there most of the times to keep his father in check, but she was away for a state visit this week.

But, hey, at least he was done with that meeting now, and he could not wait to see what Merlin had sent him. He just had to wait a little longer until he was actually inside his room. He just couldn't let _anyone_ know that he was talking to Merlin. If his father would find out he'd get a fit, _for sure_. He cocked his head at that thought, thinking;  _well at least something good would come from it then._ He snickered and shook his head in a playful manner. At least these weren't the middle ages anymore and he couldn't be sentenced to death for such treasonous thoughts.

It was weird to think he had gotten such a good relation with this one guy he met on Omegle at a lazy and boring Sunday afternoon, some roughly five weeks ago. Arthur could still recall that specific afternoon. They were both at the chat function (because Arthur could honestly not appear in the video-chat part of the site. If word were to come out that the Crown Prince of England was chatting with strangers on camera, than the paparazzi would have a field day).

* * *

He'd been looking for a _normal,_ _non-creepy,_ conversation partner that afternoon, but all he'd gotten were messages like: ' _ASL?',_ and honestly that wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted that day (and yes, he'd realized later that day that Omegle probably wasn't _the best_ place when looking for a normal conversation). 

He had been pressing [ _Stop_ ] and [ _Really?_ ] for nearly fifteen times in a row, and had pretty much given up hope in find a non-wanking, non-sexual person, but then - then he stumbled upon Merlin who had immediatel started to write upon connecting: ' _Hope you're not some perv, because honestly, click away now. I'm just waiting for my croissants to bake and so I'm looking for some random conversation partner while waiting. Don't know if you're the one?'_

Arthur had smiled at the total randomness of that message and didn't know when he'd even began to reply, but somehow his fingers had typed a reply and pressed [ _Enter_ ] before his mind had even registered that. And before he knew it he was drawn into the conversation with a complete stranger for nearly an hour and a half.

Time had been flying by, but Arthur felt good talking to this person. It felt freeing to talk (alright type) with someone who didn't know he was the Crown Prince, but after those one and a half hours, Arthur had been none the wiser what his conversation partner's name was. He'd gotten an age (24), an occupation (baker) and a gender (male), but no name. So he made a brave move and asked it.

There had been a few seconds of silence and Arthur really thought he'd scared the guy away, but after ten seconds there was an answer: _Merlin_.

Arthur replied with his own first name, because that was the least he could give Merlin besides his age. He had already lied about his occupation and told Merlin that he was working in management at some big company his father was the boss of. He hadn't been totally lying, _per se_ , but he had been hiding the truth that this big company was named:  _The United Kingdom_.

Two hours (and a batch of burnt croissants) later, Merlin had asked him if he was interested in continuing the conversation via mail and Arthur had to think long and hard about that, but finally agreed to it. He gave Merlin an alternative e-mail address of his that almost no one knew off besides his closest friends.

And that's how their friendship grew more and more over the weeks. He learnt little traits from Merlin and what his everyday life looked like, and who his friends were. And he liked the random photos of cakes or sweets or any other type of random thing Merlin sometimes sent with his e-mails. They never showed his face, or his friends' faces, and Arthur was okay with that. He'd rather not sent Merlin any pictures of himself either, mostly because he would not give Merlin the feeling that he'd been lied to all along.

But Arthur had a secret of his own; he actually knew what Merlin looked like.

* * *

Arthur opened to door to his room and pulled his phone out of his pocket before flopping down onto his king's size bed. He unlocked the screen as soon as he was in a comfortable position and his smile was instantly back on his face. It grew even more when he saw that Merlin had sent two e-mails.

Arthur clicked the earliest e-mail.

**\~/**

_From: m_emrys  
_ _Sent: 12:04_

Hey, sorry for not saying good morning to you this morning. I had a crisis back at the bakery.

There was some stray cat that had gotten into my bakery (at least, I think it was a stray anyways, because if it wasn't than the owners of the cat have some serious outrageous cat with no manners on their hands!). Anyways, it had gotten into the storage room and had put its claws into a bag of flower, ripping it open. Jfc! There were floury cat paws… EVERYWHERE. Just kill me now.

The culprit was long gone when I found out of course, figures. I've only found some floury cat paw prints leading to a hole in the wall close to the door, so I had called a carpenter to see if he could fix it today. Still have to hear back from him about what time he'll come by. Grr, I hate waiting.

It's the tragic life of a baker, I tell you!

But at least I have some wonderful staff that helped me cleaning up… and that at five in the morning. So please help to remind me that I have a huge thank you to give to Gwen and Freya. Not to Will, that lazy sod just clicked my call away! No cream puffs for him today!

But, anyways, after all this rambling, I just want say what I've wanted to say from the start of this message:  
Good morning (although it's now 12:03, so I guess good afternoon as well).

\- M

**/end\**

Arthur could already imagine a frustrated Merlin going on a cat hunt, and then not being able to find the damn thing.

He couldn't wait to see what the second message was about and he quickly opened it.

**\~/**

_From:_ _m_emrys_ _  
_ _Sent: 12:43_

Attachment: cup cake

Also, I have a new bakery joke. Well, perhaps not a joke _per se_ , but I thought it was hilarious. Because, well, _I'm_ hilarious.

See attachment.

\- M

PS. I _might_ need some more sleep. Might.

**/end\**

Arthur clicked the picture in the attachment and when it was fully loaded he nearly had to face-palm himself by the sheer stupidity of the picture, but at the same time it was  _sooo_ Merlin. He just couldn't help but grin at it.

The picture was taken in the back of Merlin's bakery; he'd recognized that place from the numerous pictures Merlin had sent him (which Arthur saved in a specially created folder). This time it was a picture of a bare sheet cake with a cup on top of it.

There was a comment typed at the top of the picture: _Now_ _ **this**_ _is what I call a cup cake!_

Still smiling, Arthur opened a new e-mail and began typing.

**\~/**

_To:_ _m_emrys_

Nooo, don't go to sleep. People want your pastries!

And at least the cat-crisis is averted right now, at least if the carpenter comes by today. If he doesn't, than perhaps you can tape some cardboard in front of the hole? Don't know if it'll work or that the cat will just claw right through it, I'm not that much of a handy man... nor having the ability to think like a cat.

And how will you thank the girls? Maybe give them a personal message on a brownie or something?

\- A

PS. Good morning/afternoon to you too.

**/end\**

Arthur clicked [ _Send_ ].

He then opened another webpage and went to his personal bookmarks to click the one he'd saved as ' _Emrys Bakery'_ some three weeks ago. He had found the site after looking on the internet if he could find the bakery Merlin owned and he got the right one after only two hits. Mainly because he thought the word emrys in Merlin's e-mailaddress could have possible be Merlin's surname.

He sighed almost love-struck when the page had loaded completely and he could see Merlin's picture. He was dressed in a black baker's uniform and a comment below that said; _Merlin Emrys, owner and head baker at Emrys Bakery_.

And dammit, Merlin was completely his type with his slender body, shocking blue eyes that had a gentleness in them, and then there was that dark unruly mop of black hair.

Hngh! He was screwed and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen popped her head around the swing door leading to the back of the bakery and saw Merlin hugging a bowl with his left arm and stirring in the mixture with a wooden spoon he held in his right hand. Gwen heaved a sigh. "Merlin, it's ten o'clock. You are supposed to be in the hospital in _thirty minutes!_ "

"Yes, yes. Coming." Merlin muttered, not really hearing what Gwen had said. He kept forcefully stirring the batch for his chocolate chip cookies until the bowl was ripped from his hands.

"Hey!"

"You, hospital. Now." Gwen told him, and going from the look in her eyes there was no room for negotiation either.

"Aye, Aye, sir." Merlin mock saluted, but couldn't help that he let a grin appear when he saw Gwen's shake of her head. He then picked up the box of cupcakes and the keys of the company van and he was off.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur looked at his watch and saw it was nearly eleven. He was bored out of his mind, and his PR-manager was blabbing about what would happen when they would arrive at the hospital. He had gotten this speech so many times already that he could practically dream it. After all, this wasn't his first rodeo.

"Thank you, Henry. I think I will manage." Arthur said with a sigh. The man opposite of him abruptly shut his mouth and gave a nod with his head.

"Your Highness."

Arthur refrained from an eye roll and decided to stare out of the car window instead. It was a beautiful day; there were no clouds in the air and there was a nice warm sun shining through the window. They were nearing the hospital, and he was already prepped himself up for when they would arrive at the entrance. He knew he couldn't disappoint his father; he had to let him see that he was capable of the task that was laid out for him.

The car came to a stop and the driver got out to open Arthur's door. Arthur put on his diplomatic smile and walked up to the respective members of the hospital council that stood neatly in line in front of the hospital's entrance.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to welcome you here." The last man said and extended his hand towards Arthur. It was probably the director of board if Arthur judged the man's clothing.

"The pleasure is all mine." Arthur replied, gripping the man's hand in a handshake. He turned to the few photographers that stood at the side and waited a few seconds until the photos were taken before releasing the man's hand and following him inside.

He got a tour through the hospital, and was taken to the newest CAT-scan machines. Some people of the group told him the use of it and what new technology there was, but Arthur was pretty much lost in all the medical jargon. He nodded politely and asked for some clarification if he was _really_ lost.

The next part of the tour was to go to the Paediatric wing of the hospital. Arthur had requested that himself. He had always loved children, and hoped that he would get one of his own one day. Him being gay would certainly put a stumbling block in that plan, but there were always other means. Not that his parents, let alone the world, knew about that private detail. Again, his father would get a fit if he knew his son and heir was gay - well, actually, bisexual. But he'd always leaned more towards the males than the females if he had to be honest.

Arthur snapped his attention back to the now when they walked into the ward and saw the staff of the ward standing in a line (what was up with people always standing in line for him?). He shook hands with everybody and at the end of the line was met by a little blushing girl that couldn't be older than six. She held a drawing out to him and Arthur got down on his knee before he accepted the drawing. Then he looked at it in full awe. "Is this for me?" Arthur asked and the little girl bit her lip while nodding her head.

"It is beautiful! I will definitely make sure that this one gets a pretty place in my room!"

The little girl beamed up at him, her eyes twinkled and Arthur couldn't help himself but smile at her. She turned around and pointed to a bed. "That is my bed."

"Oh, is it now? The one with all those bright drawings?"

The girl nodded again, "It's from my classmates."

"You have very nice classmates than. My classmates never got me anything."

The girl looked horrified by that revelation. "That is not nice!"

Arthur laughed, and looked down at the drawing. It were two stick figures; one small one with long blond hair, and a taller one with shorter blonde hair and a crown. Arthur mused he must be the tall one, and the small one was this little girl.

"But it doesn't matter," Arthur said, "Now I've got this one and that is making everything alright."

The little girl smiled at him, but Arthur saw her eyes drooping. The girl's father (he assumed) came to them and took the girl by her hand. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. She has been exited for meeting you this whole morning, and now I'm afraid she has tired herself out because of it."

Arthur stood up, and shook his head. "It's okay." He placed a hand on her blonde hair, "Just get some sleep okay? It was nice meeting you." He got a sleepy nod from the little girl, before he nodded to the father.

Arthur went around some more beds and got some more drawings and presents and thanked everyone for their generosity. He had noticed that there were cupcakes on the side table of some beds and he just couldn't help to think about Merlin.

He reached the last bed, and the boy in it was munching on the cupcake.

"Is it good?" Arthur asked and the boy nodded profusely. "They're the best!" The boy then looked around and pointed to the box on a table nearby. "There are still some, if you want." Arthur turned his head and walked to the table, his eyes nearly bulged when he saw which bakery they were from.

_Emrys Bakery_

These past weeks he'd been too much of a chicken to actually send someone over to the shop or go himself to buy him some sweets from the bakery, but now he had the chance to sample Merlin's goods. He opened the box and there were indeed still some cupcakes left. Every cupcake had a different design on the frosting; there was a plane, a flower and a crown. Arthur snickered, and decided to pick the one with the crown before walking back to the bed.

"I picked this one." Arthur said to the boy with a wink.

"Merlin hoped you would. He said the crown one was made because you were coming!"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Merlin's name, but he decided to play daft. "Oh, and who's Merlin? Did he made these?"

The boy nodded. "Merlin is coming here every month. And then he tells us stories, and gives us cookies or cakes. They taste really good!"

Arthur's heart might be growing even more for the guy he never actually met in real life.

"That is nice of him. Is this Merlin still here?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope, he had _juuuust_ left when you came in."

So he could've seen Merlin in real life if he'd just came a little sooner. Dammit!

"That's a shame." Arthur said. "Perhaps you can tell him the next time when he comes, that he has to go to the Palace so I can thank him for his kindness."

Arthur heard a gasp from the girl in the bed next to the boy's. "The Palace?" She said full of awe. Arthur turned his head and smiled. Then he was tapped at his shoulder by one of his PR-members, informing him they had to go or they would miss the meeting at the City Hall.

His face fell a little, but he brought the smile back on his face when he turned to the kids. "I'm sorry, children. But I have to go again."

An series of " _no's_ " and " _n'awww's_ " echoed through the ward and Arthur felt for them. And for what it was worth, he'd rather stay here as well than going to a stuffy City Hall.

Arthur lifted the cupcake still in his hand and tilted his chin up to it. "Thank Merlin from me!"

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur cracked his neck from left to right when he was _finally_ back in the car again after opening the new City Hall. It was so tedious and he nearly fell asleep at one or two occasions, but he powered through it. His father should be proud of him now.

The car started to move and Arthur fished out his phone and turning it on. There were a few pings of notifications, but most of them were boring things. Until he got to an e-mail from Merlin. He immediately clicked that one to open.

**\~/**

_From: m_emrys_  
_Sent: 15:43_

I'm about to get off work, and I'm not sure how much time you still have to go, but good luck in those last minutes or hours. You can do it!

So, you might wonder what happened in the life of Merlin today? Yes, no?  
  
Well, I saw your namesake in the hospital today. Who? You might question, well no other than Prince Arthur! But, well, _saw_ is a big word. I merely caught a glance of him in a corridor. God, how many people can one guy have around him!?

I honestly wouldn't want to trade with him. Give me my anonymous life any day haha.

Have you ever met/seen the Prince? Just wondering. He is some kind of celebrity after all, isn't he?

Haha, wow, hear me rattle on about the Prince. Never mind. I just had to admit that he is good on the eye, don't you think?

Oh, erm. I don't think this ever came up and I believe we haven't actually discussed this part yet, or have we? If not, than I'll tell you now. I'm gay. Out and proud. *waves rainbow flag* (okay, that might've been too stereotype)

Have I just ruined this?

I guess if I don't hear back from you, I assume you're some homophobe. But rest assured, I won't judge you about it, it's your opinion. (I might get a little sad about it though).

And I better shut up now.

So, yeah, well. I guess I'll hear from you, or not. Your choice.

Anyways, it was nice talking to you if I don't get a reply (although, I hope to get one).

\- M

**/end\**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had to re-read that e-mail probably ten times before actually believing himself that Merlin really wrote that he was gay. If this wouldn't be a match made in heaven, than Arthur didn't know what else it could be!

But then again, Merlin still didn't know who he was. And he couldn't tell him either because Merlin himself said that he wanted an anonymous life. Who was he then to swoop in in Merlin's life and take that away from him?

God, he hated his heritage right this moment.

Sighing, he opened a new e-mail.

**\~/**

_To:_ _m_emrys_

Actually, that is a huge relieve. To know that you're gay I mean, because, well, I'm gay too. Or maybe bisexual?

I'm – you could say I'm still in the closet. So far actually that I could see Narnia!

The thing is, my father… he's – let's just say that he wouldn't be thrilled to learn his son is gay, or bisexual. I've told you about him running a company, right? Well, let's say he will get quite some negative responses if word would come out about me, since I'm the one who has to follow his footsteps.

It's just really difficult.

And… how does a person know he's bisexual? I've still not figured it out. Girls have been thrown at me all my life (mostly by my father and his associates), so I pretty much don't know anything else. I mean, I like them and I've had sex with some, but I'm not sure if I _actually_ feel a lot for them. A bit, I guess?

Does that make me a shallow person?

There has been one guy. We didn't have sex, but we had held hands and we've kissed once… it felt amazing. A whole world of difference than with girls.

So does that makes me gay, or bi?

I'm really clueless about it.

Sorry for oversharing this to you. Will this make things weird between us? I hope not.

Let's go back to how things were, but we now know more about each other.

Okay?

\- A

PS. I'm the Arthur you wrote about. Prince Arthur.

**/end\**

Arthur shook his head and deleted the PS before hitting [ _Send_ ]. If he was going to tell Merlin that he was Arthur, Crown Prince of the United Kingdom, than he would very well tell that to Merlin in person.

He leaned his elbows on his desk and placed his head into his hands. God, has he done a good thing to tell Merlin about him like that? He'd never told anyone else besides that one guy he met at a dinner party.

There was a knock on his door.

_"_ _Honey?"_

Arthur lifted his head from his hands and watched the door open and his mother stepping in.

"You're back early."

His mother smiled at him and pressed a kiss on his hair before sitting down on a chair close to the desk. "Yes. The Dutch Prime Minister had some other urgent matter, so I decided to cut my state visit short."

Arthur gave an absent nod. His mind still with the e-mail he had sent out. He vaguely heard his mother talking to him, but had no idea what she was actually saying.

_"_ _Arthur?"_

Arthur blinked when he heard his name and looked up to his mother. "Hmm?"

"Is… there something wrong? You seem, absent."

Arthur ran his hands over his face. "Oh, there's nothing. Just a bit tired. Had a long day."

"Are you sure, honey?"

Arthur gave a nod.

Ygraine frowned, but didn't press the matter further. "I heard that your father is really pleased with your performances today."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hmm-m."

"Well, that's a surprise." Arthur said sarcastically with a snort.

"Arthur. Don't use that tone. Your father is proud of you. Has always been, I hope you know that."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing that. You know how he is. I'm a disappointment in his eyes."

Ygraine looked to the far wall. "I know he doesn't exactly says it, but he really does love you. I can tell by the look in his eyes." She turned back to her son. "You have to understand that your father had an entirely different upbringing than you. His father was never there for him."

"And yet you still let him treat me the same." Arthur argued.

"I'll talk to him, alright? See what I can do." Ygraine told her son, reaching over to place her hand over his. She gave it a little squeeze. "Now, why don't you get some rest before dinner. You look indeed tired. There's really nothing you want to share with me?"

Arthur gave another shake of his head. "No, mother. Really." If only she knew… He wanted to tell her so bad, but he knew she would tell father and he just couldn't face that right now.

Ygraine stood up and walked out of the door. When she closed it she leaned against it. She had an idea about what bothering her son, but she didn't had the chance to prove it yet. She had tried to get her son talking to her on some occasion these past years, but none of those times had brought her any closer to that information. And she didn't want to throw that suggestion out herself, afraid that if it wasn't true than her relationship with her son would be damaged for good.

But she knew that Arthur was desperate to tell her something, she could see it in his eyes.

With a sigh she began walking to Uther's study. Perhaps he had seen or heard something concerning their son.

She found him exactly where she thought he would be, at his desk, buried into the screen of his iPad. He looked up when he heard someone come towards him and his whole face lit up when he saw his wife. "This is a surprise. I hadn't expected you yet. When did you arrive?"

"An half an hour, or so." She bent down to kiss Uther on his lips.

"Come, sit with me." Ygraine said to Uther and held her hand out. They sat down on the nearby sofa.

"Is something wrong?" Uther asked.

"I don't know." Ygraine said, "Is there?"

Uther's brows creased. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been to our son and it seems that you've been pestering him again."

Uther looked down in shame. Only his wife could bring him this guilty feeling.

"Uther, he's _trying_ his best. He doesn't need your condescending tone that makes him think that he's a failure."

"I don't think he is!"

"Well, as our son says, you don't really show it."

"I've just been busy with this one law. I can't keep it out of my mind."

"That is no excuse to treat him like that. When is the last time that you've actually talked to him?"

Uther had to think long about it and Ygraine heaved a sigh with her arms raised. "There you have it. No wonder he thinks you see him as a huge disappointment."

"That's not true! I love him, I hope he knows that!"

"Obviously he doesn't know, Uther."

Desperate grey eyes met his wife's blue ones. "Just tell me what I can do to make it up to him."

Ygraine gave a shake of her head. "You're asking the wrong person. You'll have to ask your son that. But spend some time with him. Try to get interested in his hobbies, _anything_."

"I will," Uther said determined. "I'm going to change."

"I really hope you'll do, Uther. Because I'm afraid if you don't you'll push him away completely."

Uther placed his hand on Ygraine's thigh. "Thank you for telling me this. I – I had no clue."

Ygraine fidgeted with her fingers, her eyes fixated on the floor.

"Do you want to tell me something else?" Uther asked.

She bit her lower lip. Should or shouldn't she tell her thoughts to Uther about their son. She only got Uther agreeing to her that he would better himself. If she would voice her thoughts she might ruin that.

"Come on, love. Tell me."

Ygraine sighed heavily. "Just, don't overreact."

Uther gave a small chuckle. "What, are you pregnant or something?"

The comment got him a side-glare. "I'm being deadly serious here. There is something I need to tell you, it's about Arthur."

"What about him?"

Her throat and lips felt suddenly very dry. She licked her lips and breathed deeply in. "I think, that - that -"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure, he's never said it to me," Ygraine said absently, "but I think… I think our son likes men."

There fell a heavy silence in the room and Ygraine was afraid to look her husband in the eye. She was afraid for the disappointment, the judging in them.

"Oh, thank god."

Ygraine's head snapped up to her husband. Her brows drawn together, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean: _Oh, thank god_? Uther!"

Uther sat back a bit, his mouth immediately snapped shut.

"Uther James! You _knew_ and you haven't told me?"

"I don't know! Well, not for certain."

Ygraine's mouth was gaping open. "When did you know?"

"Not long. See, you might think I don't care about my son, but I watch his every move. And that he turned away from Mithian's kiss at the ball about six months ago was some clue to me. I mean every man throws himself at her."

"And you've never thought one moment to share that thought with me?"

Uther gave a small shrug. "I didn't think it was my place to say. Come to that, how long have you known, woman?"

Ygraine's cheeks pinked up a bit. Here she was, judging her husband from not telling her his suspicion, but she had been keeping it to herself for far, _far,_ longer. "That doesn't matter now. More importantly is how we are going to get Arthur to tell us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Sort of. Uther isn't such a bad guy after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pssst!"

Ygraine moved her head to the left. She could've sworn she heard something. When she didn't see or heard anything further she moved her head back down to continue reading her book.

"Psssssst!"

Ygraine frowned and once again looked up. Only then she noticed where the source of the sound came from; it was her husband and he was beckoning her from behind the bookshelf. "Uther, what the heck are you doing back there. Just come here, we're the only two here."

Uther slivered from behind the bookcase and looked around before sitting down. "I have an update on operation Ruhtra." He said in a hushed tone. It was a few weeks ago since he and his wife had found out that their son might be gay, and especially Uther made a lot of effort to get in touch with his son and simultaneously gather some proof before he and his wife would ask their son about his sexual orientation.

Ygraine rolled her eyes. "Just say operation Arthur, or even just Arthur."

Uther moved his hands forward to his wife's mouth, and looked around once more. "Ssstt! It's supposed to be a _secret_ operation. Secret operations are in need for a secret code name."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're five or fifty." Ygraine said with a sigh. "But go on, what is your update?"

"My source, aka myself, has found out that Arthur is sending out small packages."

"To whom?" Ygraine asked.

"Unfortunally my source has not identified that yet."

"Well than your source has to get a kick on the backside and find that out." Ygraine teased and bent forward to peck a small kiss on his cheek.

"I will relay that message immediately." Uther said with a wink. "Meeting adjourned."

Ygraine snorted with a shake of her head as she saw her husband move out of the room.

**~oOoOo~**

Gwen popped into the back of the bakery with a grin on her face, especially when she saw that Merlin's eyes widened.

"Oh no, not another one is it?"

Gwen's grin widened into a smile and moved her hands from behind her back. Into them she held a small package. "Oh yes, your admirer has struck once again." She handed the small package, that wasn't particularly bigger than a post-it, over to Merlin and then sat down on one of the stools. She had one arm supporting on the bench and her head placed on her hand. She nodded tot the package. "Go on, open it."

Merlin sighed deeply as if being annoyed, but deep down he knew that that was all mock anyway. Secretly he liked the messages this anonymous sender started to send him three weeks ago.

He cut the ribbon and removed the top of the small box. And like the other packages, this one also contained only one piece of paper with a quote written on it.

 _YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOT IT BAD, WHEN YOU MISS SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER HAD_.

Merlin held the paper up to Gwen to read and her hands immediately went to her heart. "N'awww. How sweet!"

"Oh, stop it."

"You act like you don't like it, but I can tell you like it."

"I don't even know who it is! Don't even know if it's a guy or a girl who sends these packages."

"Maybe it's Vanessa, she's always asks for you."

"Because we grew up together. Besides, remember that she's married… to a _woman_."

"Oh, yes. Right." Gwen mumbled. She crossed her arms over each other and began to pace back and forth. Her mouth wiggled from side to side. "Who could it be, who could it be…?"

"Well, if you have that answer let me know, okay? I need to move on and get these cookies into the oven."

Suddenly Merlin heard a sharp intake of breath and then banging on the table. He turned around to see Gwen slap her hand repeatedly on the workbench.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned for his friends mental well-being.

"I know who it could be, how couldn't I make that link from day one!"

"Err, care to tell who you think it is?"

"Mystery Arthur, of course!" Gwen squeaked.

Merlin looked at his friend with a frown. "Of course it isn't him." He thought for a few seconds with a slight pout. "No, he would've told me. And besides, he doesn't have my address."

"But he knows your name and that you're a baker. Plus he has your e-mailaddress. These days you can come far with only those little pieces of information."

"Okay, first, creepy. Second, why wouldn't he just ask for my address if he wanted it? And third, no, it just couldn't be him. He would've told me. Would he?"

"I can't think of anyone else that could be it." Gwen told her friend.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "No. Really? Arthur? I don't think - no. Really?"

Gwen heaved her shoulders up. "Why not just ask him?"

"Oh, yes, great plan. Except one teeny tiny problem - what if it isn't him? Huh, what then?"

"Then nothing, you move on with your life."

Merlin sighed. "I'll think about it. Now, let's get back to work."

**~oOoOo~**

Leon moved back into the car. He didn't even had the time to close the door properly, or Arthur was pushing his head between the two seats. "And? Did the guy you gave it to, give it?"

"Yes, sir. The postman handed it over to the girl who then took it to the back, just like the other three times."

"Okay, good." Arthur released the breath he held for nearly the whole time Leon was inside, and he sat back in his seat. It was a good thing that Leon was a loyal bastard that wouldn't tell anybody where he went, or otherwise he would never be confident enough to have Leon deliver those packages to Merlin.

"Sir, if I may suggest something?" Leon asked after a moment and looked into his rear-view mirror.

"Yes?"

"You _could_ give it to him directly."

Arthur blanched and his eyes widened enormously.

Leon cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to be so bold, sir. Forget that I said it."

"No! I mean, I – I" Arthur shook his head. "I can't. Not yet."

Leon gave a short nod. "Shall I escort you back home?"

"Yes, please."

**~oOoOo~**

"Alright, Ygraine. We know the plan, don't we?"

"Yes, dear. But are you sure you don't do this just for our son? I mean, what you're doing is great on its own, but you do realize that this will affect the whole country?"

"I know, dear. And I've never been against same-sex marriages, but it's not only me that makes all the decision. You know as well as me that a lot of other countries have enlisted the same-sex marriage law, and since then most members of parliament have been not so subtly telling me that they were against it. I intented to take their opinions into account, but now… now I couldn't care less what they think or say. Love is love and it's a shame and a disgrace that this law didn't exists already!"

"Well said, my dear husband. And with this news we can gauge our son's reaction. Maybe he'll even open up to us so we know if our suspicions are right."

"Let's hope it will, Ygraine. Let's hope."

" _Mom, dad?_ "

"In here!" Uther shouted back to his son, who appeared seconds later in the sitting room and plopped down in one of the arm chairs.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Arthur asked, looking back and forth between his parents.

"Yes, we do." Uther said. "We've discussed the fact that I want to include you more in state affairs, didn't we?"

Arthur nodded his head.

"Well," Uther slid a package of papers over the table to Arthur. "I'd like your opinion about this proposition of the legislation I want to inforce."

"Okay." Arthur said, reaching over to pick the package up. "What is it abou-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the big bold title. He swallowed a few times before daring to look up to his parents.

"It-it's about same sex marriage." Arthur stammered out.

"It is." Uther said.

Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm his hammering heart down. His mind went berserk, because if his parents supported this, than they would support him too… wouldn't they? This was _so_ confusing!

"We'd like to know what your thoughts are on this." Uther said, drawing his son's attention back to them.

"Oh, err. I,"

"We don't need an answer right this second," Ygraine supplied. "Just, take your time to think about it and if you're ready, than we're here to listen to you."

Arthur's brows creased. What were his parents playing at. Was this all about the law or was there a message that he had to read between the lines? Did they know?

His phone beeped and he was all the more grateful for that distraction. He fished it out of his pocket and saw in his notifications that Merlin had sent him an e-mail. He clicked it open despite his parents sitting not yet three feet away from him.

**\~/**

_From:_ _m_emrys_

_Sent: 10:42_

Hey,

Maybe a weird question, but, have you been sending me things?

And with things I mean small boxes with a quote in it. (God, I kinda hope it's you, because otherwise this is _very_ awkward, and I hope you'll forget I even sent you this)

Also, it's been almost two months since we first began to write each other. Do you, perhaps, want to meet? Or at least exchange photographs? I'm quite curious about the man I'm talking to.

\- M

**/end\**

Well, that e-mail couldn't come at a worse time. Arthur thought to himself. He forced himself to snap out of his thoughts by first looking to the papers, and then up to his parents. Then he stood up. "If it's okay, I'd like to take these to my room to read them carefully. And then, I hope I can tell you tomorrow."

His mother smiled at him. "We hope you will, Arthur. We are eager to know about _your_ thoughts about this subject, but don't feel pressured to say what you feel if you don't want to, okay?"

Arthur took a long look at his mother after that sentence. He was trying to figure out if she knew about him or not. But he couldn't tell. "I will. Trust me, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it reveals a lot.

Arthur had no idea what to pick as his first thing to respond to. At his right side was the stack of papers that pretty much said that same-sex marriage would be allowed, but at his left was his mobile with Merlin's last e-mail still open.

At first instance he just couldn't believe that his parents were even considering the possibility at allowing such law to be enforced. He really thought that his parents, but his father in particular, were really against it. But no, now quite the opposite was true.

But he knew that by saying he would support that law, he'd be outing himself.

Wouldn't he?

His head turned to the left. Here was Merlin asking for a chance to meet him… could he take that invitation? Was he really able to out himself to Merlin, even though in an entirely different kind of way?

Both choices would mean he would reveal his true self, and he was lost at the choice at which side to take first.

A knock on the door made him look up and lose focus on both subjects. "Yes?" He called and watched the door open and his parents step in. His mother was holding a cup of tea and a plate with a sandwich, that she both placed down on his desk with a smile.

"You weren't at dinner this evening. Thought you might hungry."

Arthur looked at the time on his mobile and to his shock he saw that it was already well past half past seven. "Oh," he said. He was confused that so much time had passed already, he had no clue!

Ygraine gave a look at her husband and they both sat down. "Honey," Ygraine was first to start speaking, "we weren't going to ask you until you would come to us, but I think we should just get it out in the open. We might know what's going on."

Arthur's eyes widened a little bit. Were his parents suggesting what he thought they were suggesting?

"And we're fully supporting you, Arthur." Uther added.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Arthur, please, don't push us away any longer." Ygraine begged. "We saw your reaction when your father suggested the law to you."

Arthur's lower lip wobbled slightly, but he inhaled deeply, pulling himself together. "I seriously don't know what you are talking about."

"Arthur, it's okay." His mother pressed once more, her eyes pleading him to accept that. "Just tell us, please."

Arthur's head started to shake no, almost without Arthur realizing it. He had spent _years,_ from when he was sixteen, hiding his true feelings. This moment was too surreal and the only conclusion he could draw from it is that he was dreaming this.

_WAKE UP, ARTHUR. WAKE UP!_

But he already was.

His mother and father's expecting eyes were interlocking with his and he had no idea where to look at. He pressed his fingers onto his eyes, rubbing them, trying to clear his mind with the motion. He began to breathe deeply in and slowly out, hoping that his hammering heart beat would slow down. Could he really say it? Could he tell his parents?

One last breath in and he began to nod his head. Biting his lower lip he looked up to his parents.

"I'm gay." He whispered. "I-I am gay."

He bowed his head down, eyes closed and his breathing now just a shallow intake of air. He'd done it, he'd said the words. He actually did it!

Two pair of arms wrapped around his, surprising him. "Thank you, Arthur." His father whispered. "Thank you for telling us."

"Please don't keep anything else from us. We're here for you."

Arthur could only nod against his mother's shoulder.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin jumped up from where he was filling some profiteroles when the swing door between the back and front of the bakery swung open and slammed against the wall. "Will! Dammit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

His friend sauntered silently towards the workbench and slapped a piece of paper on the table. Merlin quirked an eyebrow at it. "And this is supposed to be…"

"A big fucking plot twist, that's what this is."

"Will, use more words. " Merlin said calmly and put his piping bag down. He first wiped his hands on his work clothes before lifting the piece of paper. The information on it only made him frown at his friends. "What's this? Are you making a presentation about Prince Arthur or something?"

"No."

Merlin sighed. "Will, I don't have time for cryptic stuff. Either tell me what the point of this is, or go back to the front. I think I heard the bell chiming."

Will crossed his arms in front of him. "Gwen is covering the front. Now, what I'd like to know is why you are so utterly clueless."

"Hey!"

"Merlin, really, you are. I've done some hacking on your phone –"

"Hey!" Merlin squawked again.

"and I've found out who the person is you've been e-mail back and forth with."

Merlin gave a snort. "And you think that it's Prince Arthur." His lips pressed together. "I'm pretty sure the guy has more things to do than to e-mail a lowly soul like me."

"My hacking skills never failed me. You of all people should know that, remember the time I hacked your webcam and -"

"If you say one more word about that, I'm going to maul you with a rolling pin!"

Will smirked. "I'd rather not. But anyways, it's true. I checked, double checked. Triple checked even! It's him Merlin, believe it or not."

Merlin sat heavily down and picked the piece of paper again. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it you should, mate. Has he ever replied back to the message of you wanting to meet him?"

Merlin nodded. "Last night. It was around midnight when he sent it, but I had only read it when I woke up. He wants to meet me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never planned this to be a whole coming out story, so I've gone through it relatively quickly. If you'd wish to read a more elaborate coming out story (which include Uther too) I'd suggest for you to read my story; A Race To Love.
> 
> Next chapter I'm planning to let Arthur and Merlin meet…


	6. Chapter 6

"So, do we know him?"

The blush on Arthur's cheeks deepened even more at this whole conversation.

After admitting he was gay, his mum and dad brought up the case of the mysterious package sending business that Arthur seemed to be in the past few weeks not much time after. Both of them were now staring back at him, looking quite content if he might add.

"I don't think so." He mumbled back to his parents.

"So where did you two met?" His mother asked and Arthur bit his lip at that question.

"I actually never did?" He admitted finally.

He heard his mother gasp. "But how?"

"We sorta met online. His name is Merlin."

Uther was immediately ready to lecture his son about it. "Arthur, you must know that meeting people online is –"

"Yes, dad, I _know_." Arthur interrupted. "But this is different, trust me. And for what it's worth, he doesn't _actually_ know it's me he's talking to, he just knows that my name is Arthur. But when I'm getting an e-mail from him it's, it's… I get…" Arthur sighs. "I can't explain."

Little to his own knowledge, his whole face lit up as he talked about Merlin, and his parents shared a knowing smirk. A smirk Arthur caught.

"What? What's that secret smirk about?"

"I think it's time you tell me everything you know about the man," Uther said, still eyeing his wife before actually turning back to his son, "Because, son, I think it's time you finally meet him."

And so Arthur told everything there was to know about Merlin with a big smile.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin switched on the coffee machine, and stretched his arms far above his head with an accompanied yawn. Starting work at 4:30 in the morning was normal for him these past years, but he'd still admit that he'd rather lie in for just a couple more hours. But that won't do, there are breads to bake and cakes to make.

Will should be here around five, and the girls won't come in until eight. He kind of liked of having those first thirty minutes to himself, made him wake up properly and get his thoughts together. Sometimes he'd even take a pic to send to Arthur, but after what he'd learnt from Will, he wasn't so sure if he could continue their e-mailing… let alone meeting each other! What would a Prince (if it was _really_ true, that is) want with someone like him? He had nothing to offer apart from some sweets and pastries.

With a shake of his head, he pushed those thoughts aside and got himself a nice steaming hot cup of coffee that he enjoyed while reading the morning newspaper. He had to snigger to himself when he read his horoscope.

_Something surprising will happen today, don't be surprised._

Horoscopes, always so bloody cryptic and frankly don't making any sense.

Merlin chuckled again when he heard a knock on the door. Will had either forgot or lose his key once again. With a shit-eating grin he opened the back door. "Lost your key again? – oh." His grin fell instantly off his face when it wasn't Will at the door but somebody else.

"Err, hi?"

Merlin looked around him. He certainly didn't like the other two guys staring back at him.

"I can explain?" Arthur offered.

Merlin gave a sarcastically snort. "Yes, I think that would be best." He stepped away from the door to open it a little more. "On one, condition." Merlin interrupted when Arthur set one foot forward. "Ben and Jerry will stand outside."

Arthur turned around and gave a nod to the two men, even though both seemed rather reluctant to let their Prince get in alone.

"Okay," Merlin waved to the couple of stools around his workbench. "Say what you want to say."

Arthur sat down and for the first time got a real good look at the man he spent over two months chatting with. His picture did him no justice, he was bloody gorgeous in real life.

He knew he was drifting off, he had come here because he wanted to explain himself, so that's what he should do. "You don't seemed… surprised?

"No," Merlin answered and crossed his arms. "My horoscope told me not to. Want some coffee?"

Arthur frowned, "What?"

Merlin turned away from the coffee machine. "I asked if you want some coffee."

Arthur was a bit thrown off. "Oh, sure. Just a dash of milk, please."

Merlin sighed deeply as he prepared the coffee. "Just, don't be so formal." Merlin came walking back to the workbench and planted the coffee in front of Arthur and sat down on the free stool.

"So you're really him." Merlin murmured, eyeing Arthur intensely.

"Err, yes." Arthur said, lifting his cup to keep himself busy. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't me that figured it out, it was Will. He's quite the master hacker." Merlin's eyes widened. "Forget that I've said that! Please, don't throw my friend in the Tower!"

Arthur gave a loud snort, almost choking himself on the coffee. "We don't throw people in the Tower anymore!"

"Oh, well, that's good. For Will, I mean."

"It seems so."

There fell a heavy silence in the room. Arthur was trying to find ways to start their conversation on a lighter ground, while Merlin was looking down to his mug and silently stirring it with his spoon.

"I wanted to tell you," Arthur finally said and Merlin looked up to him. "I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, or even worse not wanting to write me again. I didn't want to lose what we had."

"Had?" Merlin asked.

"Hm?"

"You said, _had_." Merlin said again. "Does this mean we're already through?"

"No!" Arthur coughed. "I mean, I certainly don't want that, but I don't think it's up to me now."

"I don't want that either." Merlin began to stir his coffee again, more as a distraction than to anything else, "But seriously, how would this even work? I'm sure I can't just call the Palace and _ask_ to speak to you."

"There is something that's called a smarthphone, Merlin. We're living in the twenty-first century after all. And only the closest of friends will get my personal number, so there will be no interferences from other people required."

"Ugh, those posh words." Merlin teased. "Stooo-op."

Arthur just offered a smile for a second before turning more serious once again. "But, honestly. I want to know where you stand with this. If you don't want to go on, I'll respect that, but I want to know for sure. And if you do, than we can just figure the rest out."

"I need some time to think, Arthur. I can't decide right now."

"Oh, okay" Arthur stood up and grabbed a small rectangular card out of his pocket. "This is my number, call or text me when you have decided and then I'll take care of the rest."

Arthur began to move towards the door, but Merlin caught him by the elbow. "Why don't I just e-mail you?"

The smile Arthur got from Merlin was pretty much all the answer he needed.

**~oOoOo~**

**_A YEAR LATER  
_** "Are you really ready for this, Merlin?" Arthur looked worried. "After we go out, there's no way back."

"I think I am." Merlin nodded. How they managed to shield him off from the press and paparazzi's radar this year was a mystery to him. But he wanted the secrecy so he and Arthur could see how their friendship would go and possibly even go further than that. The moment that he met Arthur's parents was scaring the shit out of him, but after being introduced to them he learnt that there was nothing to be scared off. He'd never thought that the King would be so welcoming, but then again he had only some news articles to form that opinion on.

The girls had, of course, gone absolute bat-shit crazy after finding out that it was not only Arthur that sent him those mysterious packages, but that that Arthur was _Prince Arthur_ at that.

Yes, this past year was a lot to take in to but he wouldn't wanted to miss it for the world, and now he wanted the world to know what a great boyfriend he had.

Arthur's face was lit up with relief that Merlin hadn't changed his mind. "Okay than. Here we go." He opened the door from the car and got out, Merlin soon followed.

A number of paparazzi cluttered around the pair. Pictures were taken from all sides. "Your highness! Who's your friend?"

Arthur smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Merlin."

**THE END**


End file.
